A Familiar Face
by That One Idiota
Summary: Feliciano was walking through the quiet streets of Italy one night, and encountered a familiar male who he couldn't quite place... Slight AU, Human Names Used, Mention of RomaBel, Spamano, ItaBel, GerIta, others with no official name, and eventual Itacest. Rated T/M for; Small use of Language, Drama, and one-sided! Incest, as well as 'yaoi' relations...
1. Chapter 1

A Familiar Face

_Rated T for; Small use of Language, Drama, and one-sided! Incest, as well as 'yaoi' relations._

_Summary; Feliciano was walking through the quiet streets of Italy one night, and encountered a familiar male who he couldn't quite place... Slight AU, Human Names Used, Mention of RomaBel, Spamano, ItaBel, others with no official name, and eventual Itacest._

The sky was consumed in a never ending darkness, the clouds rolled by slowly, making the night and usually bright city seem so dull. Auburn hair swayed slightly with each light step, the quiet city making his footsteps echo. A peculiar curl which appeared to define gravity bounced gracefully. His amber eyes glistening in what street lights weren't broken or broken by careless children thinking it was 'funny'. A odd looking frown on his face. All day, he had been getting yelled at. His German friend, Ludwig was yelling at him for not being able to act so physical during their daily training. Ludwig's brother, Gilbert. Was teasing him, though saying it was just an 'awesome' joke. His former guardian, Roderich was scolding him for being so 'messy' and other immature sounding traits at the conference they had held so early. His Hungarian 'mother' was embarrassing him, though he didn't mind. It's not like she was the only guardian to embarrass him, or the only mother who did that... Simply, his day was full of yelling, scolding, embarrassment, and finally- a sickly feeling. Though, he kept a smile plastered on his lightly tanned face... This mans name is, Feliciano Vargas.

Had being so distracted, he didn't notice the other stranger walking on his side of the street. Both heads hanging low, lost in their own thoughts... A light bump was all it took to startle the two males, making them loose their train of thought, and collapse on the ground in sheer horror. "Tsk... Watch where your going" A deep sounding voice grumbled, Feliciano looked up, apologizing in Italian and in English. "Ve~" The usual tick he had whether he was happy, sad, mad, or any other positive/negative emotion. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you-a... _Mi dispiace _(I'm Sorry)" He continued to mutter it as he had stood up, reaching to the stranger who was grumbling in annoyance. "Here, let me help you-" "I don't need your damn help! You're clumsy-a and shouldn't be bumping into-a strangers! _Vaffanculo idiota! _(F*ck off idiot!)" The other male hissed, making Feliciano wince in fear and pain.

To be dramatic, Feliciano could feel his psyche shatter, he swallowed his tears and murmured once more "I'm s-sorry..." His voice trembled, he bitterly looked away and began to walk off.

"Wait- damn it... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-a snap" He heard footsteps get nearer, till he was tapped on the shoulder. Feliciano smiled falsely and turned around. "It's-a okay!" He said, clearly not fooling the stranger. "Tsk, you think I'm an idiot?" Feliciano winced again, opening one eye he could feel his frail breathing come to a drastic halt. His other eye opened, his mouth making a small 'o' shape. He took in every confused feature of this stranger. Emerald green eyes- maybe Hazel. The dimness on the street made it slightly difficult to tell. He had slightly darker skin then Feliciano, he looked familiar to say the least... "I can tell-a I hurt you and...Eghhh... I'm sorry okay?!" A noticeable blush forming on his cheeks which was reaching to his ears that were not covered by his silky locks, which was now swaying in the light, new breeze. "U-Uh I-I didn't mean to-a yell... M-M-M-My name is Lovino... Vargas" Then once more, a very dramatic pause silenced the two.

"Wait... Did you-a say _Vargas_?" Feliciano blinked, pointing at Lovino who was now confused. Then Feliciano looked left, and saw the buoyant curl which was now twisting in complete confusion. "Uh... Yeah?" Lovino responded, following Feliciano's gaze... "Bastard, don't even-a think about it" He hissed, gently smacking him, in a joking matter. Feliciano smiled a bit, and nodded. "I wasn't-a thinking about it...! But, my name is actually... Feliciano Vargas" Then again, instead of a dramatic silence, it was replaced by a awkward silence. "Feli...?" Lovino murmured quietly, his green or hazel? Eyes widened a bit, he hugged Feliciano tightly. "Oh my god Feli, how did I-a not notice you...?!" He choked up, only hugging him tighter. Feliciano remained unresponsive much to Lovino's displeasure... Pulling away he noticed the dazed, odd look in his amber eyes. "I... Who?" Was all he had to say, making Lovino shatter into a million pieces...


	2. Chapter 2

A wave of confusion hit Lovino as he stared into Feliciano's still dazed amber eyes, just a little shove made him forget? Or was it something else...? He wish he knew so it wouldn't feel as if he his world was shattered. "Feli..." Lovino's voice was quiet, only confusing Feliciano more then how he already was. Feliciano spoke up, staring into Lovino's hazel-green eyes."Ve~ I'm-a sorry I don't know-a you..." Feliciano smiled an apologetic smile, making Lovino frown at how _calm_ he sounded. He wished he was as calm, or even as _happy_. "Oh... I must've mixed you up-a with someone I... Knew" Lovino felt a heavy feeling of hate in his gut, how could he mix up his own flesh and blood? Nothing but lies, lies he didn't enjoy. Especially since he was lying to his little brother... The only one who understood him. "Oh... Does he-a look like me?" Feliciano smiled brightly, causing Lovino to force a small smile, not wanting to worry him. "Uh, yeah... Almost exactly like you..." The harshness in his voice was unnoticeable as the bubbly North Italian 've'-ed. "Does he like pasta~?" Feliciano couldn't hide the little raise in his voice as he named his favorite food. Lovino smiled, though his eyes where full of the pain he felt, though would never admit. "Yeah... He literally has a damn-a obsession over it". "Hehehe" Feliciano giggled at Lovino, who quickly blushed at his absolutely _adorable _laughter. "Ah, right... I have somewhere to go-..." As Lovino was about to leave when he was interrupted by a incredibly loud clap of thunder. Echoing throughout the streets. Feliciano whimpered in fear, and looked at the sky that lit up with lightning. Shining light on each building before landing on them, then it was gone. Another light rumble. "Uh... See you I guess..." Lovino said gruffly, walking away as he tried to fight his tears. He just wanted to get away, get away from him. "_How could you?_" He asked himself, though was broken out of his thoughts when Feliciano turned him around. Hand pressing down on his shoulder, before turning him around with such strong force. Just in time to see a single tear fall, before the rain began to pour over the both of them.

Feliciano's amber eyes widened at the saddening sight of Lovino who began to bawl as rain wiped his tears away, mixing with the salt in them. All Feliciano could do, was wrap him in a embrace, and quickly bring him home. Lovino was shaking, and trying his best to shove him away, and get away. Failing mercilessly as Feliciano's protective strength held him close, which only confused and hurt Lovino more... This wasn't his brother, this wasn't the one who would always coax him out of his angry mood, this wasn't... The one he _loved_. Lovino's hazel-green eyes were red, and tears still fell as they kept walking, their footsteps the only other noise beside his crying, and the storm going on above. Feliciano glanced at the slightly taller male, locking eyes for a split second, till Lovino looked away, only shoving him slightly not having much strength. The silence was deafening, no words, nothing. The closer they got to Feliciano's house, the storm worsened, and the quieter Lovino got... Finally, Feliciano unlocked the door as he reached into his pocket, gently brushing against the now quiet Lovino. A little click, and they quickly got into the house. The door shut, almost a bit_ too_ loud, startling Lovino who was hiding in the darkness of the house. A lamp turned on, casting light and reveling the awkward Lovino.

"Ve, sorry-a I was too slow... You don't-a like storms?" Feliciano inquired, setting his soaked coat onto the convenient coat rack. "Uh... Yeah, a little scared" Lovino shrugged, his mind yelling at him for lying again. "Ve~ A little~? You-a cried" Feliciano giggled at him, causing him to blush brightly. "S-Shut up! I got something in my-a eye and it hurt like-a hell" Feliciano smiled at him, walking over to him. "Let me take your coat..." He said quietly, Lovino cursed a bit, and slowly took it off. Feliciano hid the awkward anticipation in his eyes and gut, watching as Lovino held his jacket out. "Here..." "A-Ah, right. Thank you" Feliciano fumbled to reach the jacket, hands meeting both Lovino retreated his hand as quickly as Feliciano did. Though with grace, Feliciano grabbed the jacket as Lovino was about to curse him out. "Sorry" Feliciano smiled, walking towards his coat, and setting it beside. Lovino let out a shaky breath, the feeling in his chest was... Weird and unnatural. Though he shook it off, hugging himself as the coldness reached towards him. Feliciano smiled at him, examining his style of clothes. Feeling self conscious, Lovino looked away. "_How cute_."

"Would you like some pasta~?"

"Sure... Why not"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:**_Horrible OCC, I''m sorry, just a bit tired and conflicting music- ahh. Also, poor Italy breaks down )_

* * *

Lovino looked around Feliciano's house, though he already knew how everything was placed. It was difficult to pretend he had no idea, especially when Feliciano asked- "I don't-a know where the salt is!" It was always above the stove, the front right, and the pepper was alongside. A agitated sigh left Lovino's lips, he'd have to bring up the fact he was his brother, and take him to the hospital to see if he had amnesia. Though, even Lovino knew Feliciano wasn't that stupid. Then again, ignorance is bliss...

"Ve~ Mr. Vargas!" He heard the shrilly voice of Feliciano, jumping back as he nearly knocked over a lamp, Lovino shot angry daggers at Feliciano. "Ahah, sorry" Feliciano said sheepishly, Lovino wanted to choke him- though since stupid little brother couldn't remember him... It'd be considered attempted murder, if he remembered... A cruel, brotherly joke. "Whatever, what is it?" Lovino barked, upset over the fact he cried like a wuss, and his adoring little brother forgot about him. Feliciano had a little nervous, and somewhat scared 've' as he told him some news. "The pasta is done~." "Alright..."

Lovino looked at the warm bowl of pasta, the steam rising up as he stared blankly. Fork in hand as he poked the noodles, a bored sigh was he dropped the silverware. "Is it bad?" Blinking slowly, Lovino looked at the concerned Feliciano. "Oh no just... Not hungry" He mumbled, the true burden was he had to bring _it_ up sooner or later. Then what would come, the horrible news that he had some sort of cancer? Amnesia, or was just lying? He crossed the lying off, this was Feliciano after all. "Oh, do you want some wine?" That key word made Lovino perk his head up, sitting upright he asked- "You have wine?". Maybe the wine would ease telling him about _it_. Feliciano nodded eagerly, he quickly got up, and darted downstairs. Leaving Lovino to sulk. "Damn it Feliciano... Did _he_ do-a something to you?" Lovino mumbled as he stared blankly at the now warm pasta. Anger filling his mind, and the need to drink became his main priority. "You're-a my little-a brother, if I-a didn't know then... I failed..." He managed to chock out, head hanging low as his depression returned in a heartbeat... Unbeknownst to the North Italian who was listening from the hall, the bottle of wine nearly slipping from his grasp... A small portion of memory returning, the nostalgia was overwhelming to say the least. Though quickly clearing his throat as he skipped into the kitchen, startling the sulking Lovino.

"Here ya go!" Feliciano chirped, gently setting the glass bottle beside Lovino's warm , untouched pasta. It sounded as if he dropped it more or less, glass clanking loudly against wood would make anyone think something broke. "Let me-a get a cup for-a you, si?" "Ah, si, _per favore _(_Yes, please_)" Feliciano nodded, prancing over to the cabinet that rested beside the fridge, Lovino watched, knowing the exact placement of everything... Would that make him creepy? I mean, he did live with Feliciano till his Spanish boyfriend Antonio asked him to move in, then moving out as Lovino fell for a cute girl from Belgium... In which, though long distance relationship- they make time for each other for summer. And yet it was summer, though not a single word heard from- "Lovi?" Lovino having been so lost in his thoughts- jumped a bit, hitting his knee under the table. To be frank, it hurt a lot, or in his words. It hurt like _fucking_ hell... "Ah, damn it!" He cursed loudly, startling Feliciano as Lovino rested his head on the table- which was infact slightly cool(not freezing) pasta. Feliciano winced as Lovino cursed in many Italian dialect, Spanish, and finally English... All 3, not too pleasant for the young man who never seemed to swear.

Lovino got off the chair, nearly knocking it on its back as he angrily walked off. "Uh- the bathroom is-" "Yeah, down the damn-a hall on the right, whatever!" Lovino waved his hand as he disappeared around the corner, leaving Feliciano to blink in somewhat concern. "_How did he know where...?_"

"This fucking bullshit!" Lovino hissed in annoyance as he leaned down into the sink basin, washing the side of his face that was covered in peppered, lightly seasoned tomato sauce. His night has gone from walking home from work ready to sleep, to crying his eyes out over something stupid, and acting like a stranger around his own flesh and blood. "That bastardo can go die..." He knew he was just agitated and upset, though it didn't help that his brother... He sighed deeply as he began washing his hair. "I just want him to-a remember... How the hell did this-a even happen!?" He questioned, out of fits of rage. He knocked over some soap, as well as a glass soap holder. The shatter of glass was satisfying... Until it was followed by another shatter.

(Before...)

Feliciano stared sadly at the pasta plates that where now wasted. A small sigh as he scrapped his plate of delicacy into the garbage bin. What was Lovino's problem anyways? Another sigh followed as he wandered towards the sink, setting the plate in. The question bickered in his tired mind, frustrating him as he grabbed Lovino's plate, walking to the trash and the food fell into the trash. He was confused, the fork clattered to the ground as he held the plate. Trying to contain his confused, unreasonable anger, he gripped the plate... Who was he, and why did he seem so familiar!? The way he acted made him feel so nostalgic, his voice when he spoke made his chest get heavy, his mind growing foggy.. He was a fucking jerk! For once, he let his anger out- the light shatter from the bathroom sparked it. Keeping quiet as the plate meet the floor, and broke into tons of shards. A small, angry broken cry as Feliciano slipped onto the floor. Hands covering his watery amber eyes- why was he so... Familiar!? How did he know everything about the house, the layout, and just managed to confuse him in general? "Feli?"

"The nickname alone made so many memories return- though those aren't yours. You don't _know_ him."

Feliciano told himself as he was tugged up, and began to cry bitterly in Lovino's confused embrace. "Who are you...?!" Feliciano yelled into Lovino's damp shirt, hands gripping the soft fabric as he continued to cry. Lovino only hugged him, shushing him as he tried to think of a way to respond. "I..." Continuing to stammer, he said as he pulled away from Feliciano. "I'm nobody"

The response alone surprised Feliciano, looking up at Lovino with clouded, teary eyes that began to widen. "_F... Fratello_? (B... Brother?)" The joy that conflicted with confusion filled Lovino- till his brother shut his eyes as he blacked out in Lovino's small embrace. "Feli?" Lovino worried, holding his brother who remained unresponsive, frail breathing and high temperature scaring Lovino to death. Maybe an excuse to take him in..? "No, no, Feli just... Ti amo (I love you)" Lovino murmured as he set him down, and reached in his pocket to call someone... Anybody! The first contact he saw was labeled...

_Antonio_...

Though to be blunt, his name on his contacts read-

"Tomato Bastard"


	4. Chapter 4

( _**A/n**__: Sorry I don't update as often... I had to delete the files off my laptop due to my damn paranoid thoughts. Anyways, hereee_. )

* * *

Eagerly, Lovino clicked on the call button. Scolding himself for NOT calling the damn cops. But hey, Antonio was also one of their guardians (even if Feliciano couldn't remember). "Pick up, pick up". Lovino repeated over and over as he grew anxious. His green eyes overlooking his brother who appeared to be sleeping... Ah, he was much more appealing when he wasn't being such a baby. Er, wait, what? Lovino raised a brow- until the familiar and groggy Spanish voice reached to his ears.

"Hola?". "Antonio, bastard! What do I-a do!?" "What? Oh hi Lovi~". Lovino mentally cursed and the tired voice was now loud and happy. "Not the time! Uh, F-Feli blacked out and, uh- what do I-a do!?". Lovino practically shouted, though bit his lip realizing if he woke up, he would most likely wonder what happened and to be honest. Lovino did NOT want to explain- and for all he knows he isn't sleeping!. He could be in some sort of coma, or dying! Well, if that where the case- Lovino couldn't think.

"What?!". Antonio squeaked, worry lacing his accent. "Why didn't you take him to the hospital or something?!". Antonio raised his voice, Lovino blinked, obviously shocked at it. Well, either way. Better then dealing with cops who take 15 minutes asking stupid question. "This isn't 20 questions you-a stupido bastardo". Lovino whisper-yelled, a annoyed sigh before Antonio responded. "Take him to bed if you're too worried to tell the cops... Does he have a fever?" "Er...". Lovino thought, and nodded thinking he could see him. "Yeah!" "Okay, take him to bed first, get a wash cloth and rest it on his forehead, ¿De acuerdo? (Okay/Alright?)". Lovino thought through the Spanish and suddenly he felt anger boil inside. God, he hated that bastard for making him fall in love...

"Whatever! Thanks bastard-" "Wait! Hey, uh, Lovi?" "What!" "... Te amo...". Lovino nearly dropped his phone as a beep was heard signalling he had hung up. Lovino stared at his phone, reflecting on their relationship- wait. Fuck!. Lovino let his phone clatter anyways as he made sure Feliciano was still alive- and yes, indeed he was. Lovino let out a sigh and looked, trying to think how to pick him up... Wow, did he really care how he picked him up? It's not like it'll matter, he's sleeping for God's sake. Quickly slipping his hands underneath Feliciano's knees and back. "God, you're so-a fucking heavy". Lovino cursed as he struggled to stand. Or maybe he was just lazy, he didn't know. Nor did it matter. With some thoughts of dropping him, his good conscious persuaded him to try, try for his little brother.

Lovino wandered out of the kitchen, actually forgetting the layout of the house. Till eventually he remembered it was upstairs... Upstairs... "God I hate you". Lovino murmured to God- before deciding "hell with it" and already Feliciano was slipping out of his grip. Lovino dashed to the living room- big mistake. Lovino toppled over and soon he was swearing like no tomorrow. He looked at Feliciano who landed (safely) on the couch... What?! How! "How in-a the Hell...?". He trailed off, and sighed in relief... Before his thoughts wandered to what Antonio had said. "He... Still loves me?". Lovino thought, staring at Feliciano as he spaced out... No, it doesn't matter. He has the girl from Belgium, the girl he loved- oh great.

She still hasn't called.

Damn it...

"... _Damn you_". Lovino stood up, mentally facepalming for tripping in the first place. He remembered what Antonio had said, wash cloth on his forehead... Or something along those lines. He walked to the sink, not as worried as he had been earlier. As long as he wasn't on the floor by broken- wait- broken?!. He looked to his right, and sure enough. There was a broken plate. How dandy... Lovino shook his head and took a random washcloth that was off to the side. Turning the faucet on he didn't even notice it anymore.

...

Lovino stared blankly at the sleeping Feliciano. He just stared, not sure what else to do. He could head home... But what kind of brother leaves their possibly ill one home alone? Though, he supposed Feliciano wouldn't care anyways. He didn't even remember him... Why didn't he anyways...?

* * *

(** A/n**: _What will Lovino do?! Will he stay or will he go!? Who knows! Wait till next time I update! Also, very sorry if you're reading and it differs from the chapter before... Kinda too nervous to look at them. xD_ )


	5. Chapter 5

( **A/n**: _Sorry, this chapter is short. I just wanted to say thanks for reading, sorry if it seems rushed, my internet might be cut off today... Anyways, carry on!_ )

Lovino sighed, as he brushed his hair. Adjusting it so it wasn't so messy and so he at least looked presentable.. He made sure Feliciano was sleeping comfortably, he scoffed. He shouldn't even bother caring- he didn't remember him!. Lovino looked at the clock that ticked away, he read the time as- "ten thirty". Obiviously, time had passed quicker then he would have liked. Lovino grumbled something about time being a bitch before he made his way to the entrance of the house. Lovino was pissed, upset, annoyed, depressed, and many other overwhelming, negative emotions. On top of that he could feel a headache coming on... Could his day get any fucking better?

On top of that- his girlfriend hasn't even called him!

Soon, Lovino found himself sitting on the stairs that led upstairs, his head resting in his hands as he tried to ease the horrirble ache in his head. Stupid Feliciano, acting as if he didn't know him- what a cu-... Lovino smacked himself as he rid the thought of finishing his sentence, sure his brother was annoying as hell- even in his catatonic state he wanted to punch him- once again. Lovino smacked himself for thinking such horrirble thoughts. Honestly, he was mainly upset that his girlfriend hasn't talked to him, his ex said he loved him- and his brother "Forgot" him. Honestly, Lovino just wanted to smack all three of these characters.

"Better get going...". Lovino murmured as he stood up off of the steps, he wandered towards the coat rack as he reached towards his jacket, holding the somewhat damp article of clothing he puts his arm through the sleeve. And the other arm followed as he adjusted the jacket. He grabbed the zipper and lifted it as he stared at the floor. "Damn it." Lovino looked in the living room, smiling softly as Feliciano continued to snore. "Night, idiota." Lovino said as he opened the front door and locked it. As he stepped outside he shut the door slowly and gently...

As soon as it clicked.

He knew he had done something wrong.

(** A/n**: _Thanks for reading! I'll ask my mum when [if] she's sober if the internet is truly dead today, x3_. )


	6. Chapter 6

( **A/n**: _I'M BAAAAAAAACK! :3_ )

* * *

Lovino stared blankly at the door for a moment or so, before he turned away. Lovino began to walk down the steps... A sickly feeling swept over him, however. Despite the sickness and headache, he continued to walk down the soaked streets. The few lights above made the night eerie, and Lovino wouldn't deny the fact that he was worried. Instead of those horrirble emotions he felt before leaving, "worry" was the one he currently felt. "Stupid Feliciano...". He muttered softly as he continued to head towards his own house, though. With the slow pace he was walking, it wouldn't be for a while before he could rest in his own house.

Lovino had his hands in his jacket pockets, the rain had seemed to cease. Maybe it was sprinkling, who knows? Even if it where, Lovino would ignore it. "... Maybe I should...". Lovino stopped himself, turning around and looking at the house that belonged to Feliciano. However, Lovino quickly remembered he had_ locked _the door. And if he did try to "enter", it would look like a attempt robbery. Lovino didn't ALWAYS carry a spare key, now did he? If you want an answer, no, he didn't always carry a spare key.

"... Damn it". Lovino muttered turning away and began to walk. This time, at a normal pace. The guilt and worry dimenished into what he was truly feeling... Tired, he was_ tired_. A little un-happy, but mainly tired... As he continued to head home, he felt more tired. So tired, that if he wanted to... He could just fall, drop to his side... And sleep.

=-=-=Meanwhile=-=-=

Feliciano laid on the couch, his snoring was soft and quiet. He was warm and not as "sad" as he had been. He was actually happy, however... He wouldn't know that, he was _sleeping_.

The clock chimed, it was somehow already 11 o'clock. Only an hour till it was morning, and in the "true" morning... The cycle would start over again. His amber eyes where shut, though the little light was visible... Feliciano would reach to it, but he always heard from many people he knew... "_Don't go towards the light_".

( **A/n**:_Sorry this was short, I'm busy trying to update all of my accounts and tryna finish some "project" to be fancy. XD _)


End file.
